the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancient Rainforests
Greetings, Pyrrhians of the past. Welcome to... (Credit to TheArgentFish for the idea) Main Page: Pyrrhia ~ Introduction ~ "It all started with Queen Flamingo." The RainWing queen reached out to every tribe. She became their allies. And she sent enchanted dragons to infiltrate each one. They assassinated queens, animus dragons, and royal heirs, and replaced them with animus-touched RainWing imposters. Slowly, the circles of power in every tribe were replaced with RainWings, and when every last potential heir had been killed, the RainWings revealed themselves and the tribes fell into chaos. Below the RainWings, they were pressed into slavery, every last tribe. The SeaWings gathered fish and pearls, and also became the greatest craftsmen. The MudWings and SkyWings were in charge of heavy labour, and ferried supplies from one territory to another. IceWings and SandWings became military forces, and enforced the RainWings' rule throughout Pyrrhia. The NightWings were charged with rewriting Pyrrhian history, erasing deities, changing famous dragons' tribes, and doing other things. All non-RainWings were not properly educated, and became simple servants. And, through magic, the RainWings spread their domain across Pyrrhia. Jungles choked everything, from a deep swamp full of anacondas where the MudWings used to live, to an enormous, barren skeletal one in the old SandWing and IceWing kingdoms. Slowly, the tribes began to forget life before the RainWings. Sometimes, an occasional dragon will appear who knows fake history, but they will be quickly disposed of. The RainWings have taken over, and so far so many generations have passed, Pyrrhia's origin has been forgotten. "And it hasn't ended since." ~ Areas ~ The Supreme Palace The Supreme Palace is an enormous castle built into Jade Mountain. SkyWings and MudWings restore the carvings on it every year, which can take days or even weeks at a time, in which the laborers get no rest, food, or water except for for ten minutes at midnight. Almost every wall is adorned with beautiful gemstones, paintings, tapestries, or some other form of decoration. The palace is full of enormous gardens for Royal Suntimes. The castle is bustling with servants and guards of every tribe, and is the royal family's main residence. IceWings and SandWings patrol it constantly, making interlopers extremely rare. The palace is enormous, being filled with banquet halls, museums, bedrooms, and of course, we cannot ever forget the Almighty Throne... Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: The Royal Family, Swallow, Shine The Deadlands The Deadlands is an enormous, dead jungle where the SandWing Kingdom was, many centuries ago. The ground is cracked and dry, and most of the trees are dead or dying. This area is useless for hunting, but it is an area made mainly of training camps and small, poverty-struck villages where the kingdom's fighting force originates from. There are seven notable villages and one small city. They are called Village 1-7 and North Star City. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: Luza (on-and-off) The Frosted Forest The Frosted Forest is almost the exact opposite of the Deadlands, but is strikingly similar to it. It is, just like its barren counterpart, a useless area for hunting, farming, or gathering, but is an excellent place for training warriors. There are no villages, simply huts or igloos scattered around the icy jungle inhabited by IceWing families. There is, however, a RainWing colony in the remains of the IceWing Palace, known as the Winter Colony. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: Bayou The Anacondalands The Anacondalands are what used to be MudWing territory. They are simply a swampy extension of the Rainforest Kingdom, and this is where MudWing villages are located. They are not kept full track of, but from the census, there are fifty villages (Not all will be used in roleplay). The land is ideal for hunting and fruit gathering, and is one of the most inhabited lands. The Spring Colony is also located here. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: Mangrove Maze Mangrove Maze takes up the majority of the SeaWing Kingdom's shores, due to the fact that you cannot grow trees underwater. The beaches are full of large, ancient mangrove trees ten times as tall as the largest dragon currently alive that create a maze with roots as thick around as two SkyWings with wings fully spread. The beaches are a good place for fishing and hunting, and several pretty items can be found here, excellent for SeaWing crafts. Just off the shore is a lovely coral reef that is home to a large SeaWing village. This is the easiest place to contact other continents. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: Verdant Valley Verdant Valley is the old SkyWing kingdom, and the location of the Autumn Colony. The Verdant Valley is mainly an area for gathering recourses from mining. This area also houses the largest trading area where the other continents are contacted. The Autumn Colony is a massive, bustling city full of strange tribes, war preparations, and exotic scents. Verdant Valley is, by far, the second most useful territory in Pyrrhia. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: Falcone, Luza (on-and-off) The Oldest Home The Oldest Home is the oldest rainforest on Pyrrhia, with each tree soaring up to blot out the clouds. Most non-RainWings refer to it as the 'Cloud Forest', and this is where the largest homes, businesses, and schools reside. No non-RainWings are allowed to enter it. It houses the RainWing capitol city of Ancientwood, where all RainWings originate from, and the Summer Colony '''is located. Only purebred or hybrid RainWings are allowed to enter it. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A Residents: ~ Threats To Pyrrhia ~ '''The Old Order The Old Order is the name for the remains of the AllWings, the only dragons who know the true history of Pyrrhia. Any and all members of The Old Order are to be exterminated on sight or captured and tortured for information. There are no purebred RainWings in the Old Order, and most of the dragons are hybrids, tribrids, or even quadbrids, though the latter is rather rare. Current Events/Plots: N/A Tanglers (needs image) Tanglers are small, dragon-esque creatures made out of wood, stone, bone, and assorted flora. They are built in the shape of RainWings, and were intended to act as guard dogs, security cameras, tracking devices, etc. They were enchanted by Queen Flamingo as a way of keeping tabs on her infiltrators, but when she died, the Tanglers went mad and started attacking any who attempted to leave or enter the Continent by air, though Seawalkers, Frostclaws, and SeaWings can leave without triggering the Tanglers. Current Events/Plots: N/A TwisterWings (needs image) TwisterWings are large 'dragons' made out of storm clouds and lightning. They, like the Tanglers, act as sentinels, but they watch over TLC and TCOTC under the guise of a ferocious, never-ending storm covering the sky. Any dragon unwise enough to fly up will be dragged into the clouds via 'wind ribbons' and ferried to Pyrrhia as exotic slaves. However, this ability has not been used in a very long time, as the inhabitants of both continents are aware of the danger, but when they first appeared, several dragons got dragged in. Current Events/Plots: N/A -Rank Classes (from highest to lowest)- ~Upper class~ Queen King Princess Prince Preist /Priestess General High Courtman ~Middle Class~ Low Courtman Minor Generals Citizens Elite Soldiers Historians (consists of mostly Nightwings) ~Low class~ Military forces (consists of Sandwings & Icewings) Craftsman (Seawings) Heavy Laborers (Skywings & Mudwings) ~ The Dragons (Roleplayers) ~ ~ The Dragons (Important Individuals) ~ Queen Hyacinth (JuniperTheSkyWing) Queen Hyacinth manages the RainWing empire with an iron fist, and presses all non-RainWings under her enchanted talons. She is the only known animus, being the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Queen Flamingo. She is a force to be reckoned with, and is the most dangerous dragon alive, due to her position as Queen and her animus magic. Rank: Queen Gender: Female Dragonets: Princess Gloriosa, Princess Sapodilla, Princess Pitaya, Prince Capybara, Prince Anaconda King Mahogany (Zsdop) King Mahogany is a very large, burly RainWing. He is all brawn and no brains, being the first to rush into battle beside his many sons and daughters. He commands the military forces, and is very un-suited to his pampered life in the palace. He loves his wife and children, and has a very tender and caring heart when it comes to his youngest dragonets. Rank: King Gender: Male Dragonets: Princess Gloriosa, Princess Sapodilla, Princess Pitaya, Prince Capybara, Prince Anaconda Princess Gloriosa (JuniperTheSkyWing) Princess Gloriosa is the master strategist of her father's army. She is, physically, rather weak, but mentally, extremely strong. She is very sarcastic, prideful, and mean, and often spends hours in her large private gardens and quarters admiring her reflection and trying to make her scales prettier than everybody else's. Rank: Princess Gender: Female Dragonets: --- Princess Sapodilla (Needs Player) Princess Sapodilla is not the sharpest claw on the dragon, nor the strongest fang in the mouth, spending most of her time lazing about in her personal gardens and eating. She is very plump, and even more prideful than Princess Gloriosa about her noble lineage. She is very possessive of her exotic servants, having two PearlWings, and three GemWings under her command. She has a weak spot for attractive scale patterns, and loves shiny objects. Rank: Princess Gender: Female Dragonets: --- Princess Pitaya (Mistybreeze123) Princess Pitaya is small, adorable, and loud. She is the bratty baby sister of Sapodilla and Gloriosa, being the only one-year-old dragonet in the palace. She demands constant entertainment, and is very prone to wearing out her servants with her whining and foot-stamping. Her older sisters and parents see her as the greatest thing ever to grace the palace halls, and pamper her in the lap of luxury. Rank: Princess Gender: Female Dragonets: --- Prince Anaconda (SeaWings4Life) Anaconda is his father's most prized general, and is the only fully grown heir of the Empire. He, however, does not desire to become king, and is content raising a small family with his wife in the capitol. All of the dragons adore him, and he is aware of it, but doesn't really care. He is kind and giving, but hides his past affair with a GemWing princess before he was married. He, Gloriosa, and the GemWing are the only dragons who know of it, and he hides it with every shred of his power. Rank: Prince Gender: Male Dragonets: Two eggs, roughly a month from hatching Prince Capybara (Needs Player) Capybara is just like his father. All brawn, no brains. He is, ironically, an elite spy on The Lost Continent, hidden deep among the ForestWings in a magical disguise. He is only one year younger than Anaconda, and is currently in the middle of an affair with a ForestWing princess he plans on brining back to Pyrrhia once his mission is complete and the queen is replaced. Rank: Prince Gender: Male Dragonets: --- ~ The Other Continents ~ The Lost Continent The dragons of TLC are split alway between an alliance and bitter enemies. On the side of the RainWings are the Pearlwings, ForestWings, DeathWings, and GemWings, and against the Pyrrhians are the BugWings, StormWings, and MoonWings. Their ally tribes are often found bustling around the Autumn and Summer Colonies, trading, serving, and working. Even some enemy tribes will arrive and trade with them to gain trust, but it never ends up working out. Current Events/Plots: N/A Current/Previous RP Threads: N/A The Continent Of The Clouds The Continent of the Clouds and Pyrrhia have a terrible relationship, since the Rainwings have been trying for years to infiltrate the Continent. The animuses on the Continent of the Clouds made the entrances into detectors, but instead of metal weapons they detect bad intentions and if any entering dragons have bad intentions they will be paralyzed for a minute and teleported twenty feet from the portal, but if they have good intentions they will be let through but if they do anything to harm the dragons of the continent even if they just barely scratch them the same thing with happen. The AllWings What is left of the AllWings is referred to as The Old Order by those inside of and/or loyal to the RainWing empire. They have a secret village in the middle of Pyrrhia, where the desperate remainder of the peaceful multi-tribe group lives, scraping a survival out of the area around them. They will accept any dragon who has enough will to escape the empire, and are becoming, at a glacial pace, a rebellion strong enough to oppose a system that's stood the test of time and passed with flying colors. (I know they're not a continent, but still.) ~ Joining Form ~ Name: Gender: Species: Rank: Home: Appearance: Abilities: Personality: Homeland: Disabilities: Roleplayer: Protaginist or Antagonist: Other: